It is known that many persons suffer discomfort and pain in their back at different stages of life, and many attempts have been made in the art to provide chairs, armchairs, vehicle seats and the like which support the back of the person sitting in them, in such a way as to alleviate the aforesaid discomfort and pain. Properly supporting the back when sitting is useful to healthy persons as well, to prevent the development of a complaint with the passing of time. However, seats having a properly designed back are not always available, and even when they are, their design may be suitable for certain persons and unsuitable for others. German Patent No. 1654203 is directed to a cushion which can be positioned in the middle portion of the back of a seat, which has a convex configuration and lacks a backbone. This configuration does not provide effective and comfortable support for the lower part of the back.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide means whereby a person may enjoy a satisfactory back support, even when sitting in a chair, armchair or other seats which are not designed to provide such support.
More specifically, it is a purpose of this invention to provide a portable cushion which can be used in connection with any seat, and provide the desired back support.
It is a further purpose of this invention to provide an orthopedic cushion having an adjustable geometry, to permit fitting it to different seats and different users.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.